Our Holiday
by huddysmyvicodin
Summary: House and Cuddy spend Christmas together with their growing family. Follow up to my previous stories and is only going to be a one-shot. Includes Emma and Ian as well as Wilson and his family. House/Cuddy centric and I DO NOT own any of the original characters. Enjoy!


**A/N: Welcome back, I am sorry that I didn't get this done when I said I would. My life has been crazy busy lately. If you haven't read any of my other stories, you might want to. Enjoy this Huddy one-shot and happy new year!**

They have been married for five months. Five months, almost six. House is surprisingly enjoying the fact that he is married to Cuddy, he thought he would hate being someone's husband. The commitment scared him most of all, he just wasn't that kind of person. Also, he thought they would lose all of their magic once they were married and House couldn't handle things being boring between them. In fact, it is quite the opposite; the spark is still there, showing no signs of fading anytime soon.

House flickers his blue eyes over to Cuddy, who is passed out beside him, her arm slung over his abdomen like it always is. He tucks a loose ebony tendril behind her ear, feeling her react to his touch. Her eyes slip open, one by one, meeting House's cerulean orbs.

"Hey," Cuddy whispers, her voice still thick with sleep. She reaches up to trace his stubble before bringing him down to meet her lips. House lifts his hand to her cheek, deepening the kiss. They break away, breathless, their eyes sparkling.

"Good morning," House whispers and kisses her forehead. "Good morning to you two," House says and kisses each of Cuddy's breasts causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly. "Would you shut up? If the kids wake up you are going to bitch at me all day about how I couldn't get your rocks off."

Cuddy tilts her head up to glare at him, the mood already starting to be killed.

"You're an ass," Cuddy mumbles and rolls over so she is on top of him.

"Yeah and I want yours, can we move on?" House whispers, his hands already working to take her top off. House leans off of the pillows so Cuddy can slip his Rolling Stones shirt off effortlessly.

"Remind me why I married you again?" Cuddy asks, running her hands over his now bare chest. House unhooks her bra and lightly massages her breasts.

"…Because…I can do this…" House twirls his finger around her nipple, making Cuddy clamp down on her lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping.

"Mommy?" Emma asks from outside of the door, reaching to turn the locked door handle.

"Be right there sweetie," Cuddy yells back and rolls off of House, reaching for her bra and shirt to put back on. House knows the drill by now and escapes to the bathroom with his wrinkled t-shirt clutched in his hands. Cuddy redresses and checks herself in the mirror before opening the door. Her skin flushed, her eyes gleaming, and her hair run amuck, the perfect combination for talking to her four year old.

"Mommy, I heard a scary noise," Emma whimpers, her eyes filling with tears. Cuddy bends down and gathers her daughter in her arms, feeling guilty that the noise Emma heard probably came from her attempted sexcapade a few minutes earlier.

"It's okay baby," Cuddy reassures her, hoping that Emma won't inquire further. She is her father's child so Cuddy is rather doubtful.

"Where's daddy?" Emma asks, stretching her neck to inspect her parents' bedroom.

"He went to the bathroom, he should be out soon," _and hopefully he has calmed down,_ Cuddy thinks to herself. House clambers out of the bathroom a few seconds later, reaching for his Vicodin in the drawer of the bedside table.

"Hey Emma, what's wrong?" House asks, noticing his daughter's swollen eyelids and crimson nose.

"She heard a scary noise," Cuddy says to him, hoping that House will catch her hint.

"Tell mommy to keep it down next time," House quips, knowing that it will rile Cuddy up.

"House!" Cuddy admonishes, no matter how many times she has told him to watch his mouth in front of the kids, it hasn't stuck yet. Luckily it goes over Emma's head and she smiles at her father.

"Shhh mommy… you will wake up Ian," Emma says to Cuddy, putting her index finger to her lips for emphasis. Cuddy blushes despite her daughter not getting the deeper meaning.

"Sorry sweetie," Cuddy squeaks out, all the while glaring at her husband who gives her a cheeky grin.

"Daddy, I want pancakes!" Emma seems to have a one-track mind much like her father.

"What do you say when you want something Emma?" Cuddy asks. Emma bats her eyelashes at House and sticks out her lower lip,

"Puhlease daddy, I have to go to school." House looks down at his daughter's cherub face, feeling himself give into her like he always does.

"Sure stinky pants come on," House encloses his daughter's tiny hand into his larger one and leads her to the kitchen. Cuddy fixes up the bed and goes to check on Ian who is starting to wake up.

"Hey little guy, did you sleep well," Cuddy coos to her son, lifting him up and out of the crib. Ian rubs his eyes and lays his head down on Cuddy's shoulder, still feeling the effects of sleep. Cuddy changes him and then brings him out into the kitchen where Emma is assisting House in making pancakes as best as a four year old can.

"What do you want for breakfast Ian?" Cuddy asks as she straps Ian into a booster seat. Ian crinkles his eyebrows and his slate gray eyes dance around the kitchen, trying to formulate the words to express his choice.

"Ceyeal," Ian mumbles and points to the honey nut Cheerios on the counter. Cuddy prepares Ian's cereal with bananas on the side. House finishes breakfast for the three of them a few minutes later, setting the plates down on the table.

After breakfast, Cuddy disappears into the master bedroom to get ready for work while Emma gets ready for school. House, knowing the routine by now, gets Ian dressed and ready for Marina who comes just before House and Cuddy go to work.

"Cuddy get your a…butt in here before you make us late again…" House decides not to swear in front of Emma in hopes that Cuddy will forgive him for what he said earlier. He hears the trademark click-clack of his wife's designer shoe collection against the hardwood. She makes a brief stop in the hall closet to grab her coat and briefcase before meeting House and Emma by the front door.

"Bye Marina and Ian we will be back later!" Cuddy calls out and receives a bye from them back. House ushers them out, closing the door behind them. They drop Emma off at school before walking into the hospital, separating in the lobby.

"Hey House, how is married life treating you?" Wilson asks, still astonished that House is married with two kids and a third on the way. It just seems too _domestic _for his best friend.

"Oh you know just peachy. Where would we men be in the world without our wives constantly nagging us?" House sarcastically asks and walks ahead of Wilson towards the elevator. Wilson tilts his head downwards and notices House leaning slightly less on his cane than he usually does.

"Your limp is a little straighter, have you been doing therapy?" Wilson asks hopefully, knowing how much that would benefit House. A wicked smile forms on House's face as they step into the awaiting elevator.

"Cuddy got a little frisky last night…one thing led to another and she grabbed me Wilson. What was I to do?" House asks whimsically and watches as a horrified look comes across Wilson's face.

"Silly me to think that you actually did something that could help your leg." The elevator doors ding open and the men step off, each heading to their own respective offices.

"Why would I do that when Vicodin is so yummy?" House asks and swings open the door to his office. Wilson shrugs and retreats to his own, he is tired of having the same conversation with House about his Vicodin abuse when he knows House isn't going to give it up. The only person that House would do it for is Cuddy who has told him that as long as he cuts down his usage considerably and the kids don't get to it, she is fine with him taking the drug.

"Good morning kids, did you miss me?" House asks the team who has been up all night testing their patient for infections. Each member of the team gives him an exhausted glare.

"We tested him for every infection that fit his symptoms and they are all negative." Thirteen says and takes a long swig of her coffee. House gives an over exaggerated sigh,

"Why can't this idiot just make it easy for us? Well, luckily you guys have my amazing ability to solve puzzles otherwise you would be completely lost. Let's go back to the drawing board I guess," House heaves himself out of the chair and limps over to the whiteboard, snatching it out of Foreman's hands. Foreman doesn't even protest he just slumps into the chair next to Taub.

Cuddy has already dealt with a radiology intern coming to work hung over, an irate donor who her husband single-handedly pissed off on three separate occasions, and her assistant forgetting to schedule a lunch meeting. It's not even noon yet! The phone ringing grants a reprieve from Cuddy's derailing thoughts. She answers it hoping that it is House, calling her to complement on the new top she just bought last week in his own twisted way.

"Hello," Cuddy mumbles distractedly into her phone while booting up her computer.

"Lisa, it's your mother, you sound tired dear," Arlene Cuddy says from her end of the phone. Cuddy swallows a sigh, she doesn't have the mental capacity to deal with her mother right now, but it would be awfully rude to hang up on her.

"Hi mom, I am just having another stressful day," Cuddy says nonchalantly, trying to ease her mother's concern.

"That job is going to be the death of you; I can see the bags under your eyes from here." Cuddy is seriously thinking of banging her head against the desk, but fights the urge.

"I am fine mom, is there something you need? I still have a lot to get through today."

"Right, well, I was wondering if you, Greg and the kids would like to come up for a Hanukkah/Christmas celebration and stay for that weekend. I believe it's the 21st through Christmas day," Arlene suggests. Cuddy bites her lip in thought; she knows House doesn't want to spend any time with her family whatsoever. To be honest, she really doesn't either. She would rather spend it with House and the kids and Wilson and his family.

"Um, I don't know, I would have to check with House and get back to you."

"Lisa, you are married now, call your husband by his first name," Arlene scolds.

"Sorry mom, old habit I guess," Cuddy apologizes because it isn't worth the fight.

"Right well, I have to go. Give a kiss to the kids for me."

"Bye mom, I will call you later," Cuddy puts the phone back on the cradle and sighs. She needs to bring this up to House as soon as possible before her mother decides to call him herself. Unfortunately, her inbox is piling up making it impossible to take a break.

At one, the door to Cuddy's office is swung open by a cane-like object. Cuddy barely looks up as she hands some files over to Wilson, showing him where she left off on next year's budget report.

"You are looking chipper, House," Wilson remarks as he and Cuddy switch places.

"How can I not be? I might have solved the case with some experimental drug and my wife is wearing a top that almost shows her nipples. Today is a good day in my book." Cuddy rolls her eyes at House's comment on her attire, but pulls her top up for Wilson's sake. Wilson is neither embarrassed nor amused by House's comments.

"As long as that experimental treatment was approved beforehand I have no problem with it," Cuddy says and waits for House to say that it was. House shrugs,

"It wasn't approved per se, more like ordered by me. Have no fear though cuddles, when my team snatches that idiot from the brink of death no one is going to care that the FDA is so picky about what is permitted and what isn't. Are you ready to go?" Cuddy chews on her bottom lip in frustration while she grabs her coat off the hanger.

"I'll be back for the lunch you are going to buy me Wilson," House informs his best friend as Cuddy waves goodbye.

"I'll be waiting with baited breath House," Wilson retorts as the door swings shut behind him.

On the ride home, Cuddy is mulling over the best way to present her mother's suggestion to House. She doesn't have much time to delay, the 21st is only a few days away and her mother is going to keep calling until she hears an answer from her eldest daughter.

"So…my mother called…" Cuddy starts, but is cut off by House already groaning.

"That is my least favorite sentence about my least favorite person. Don't tell me, she is revising her will so that I get everything when she finally croaks?" House asks with false anticipation.

"The only thing you are getting when my mother dies is relief. Anyway, she was wondering if we could go to Boston for a couple days over Christmas." House cringes, _his day started off so well!_

"Cud...dy No! Can't you tell her that I have a patient or something?"

"That would mean that I would have to lie to her and that would be wrong." House shoots her an "are you kidding" me look as he pulls into the driveway.

"I will infect somebody with the black plague if it means that I don't have to stay at Arlene's, you know that." Cuddy and House climb out of the car and enter their home.

"Fine, but what do you want me to tell her? I have a hard time lying to my mom."

"Just tell her that we will celebrate every _other _Yom Kippur with her and we will be fine. Or I can if you don't want to. And throw in the stress of traveling while you are pregnant for extra sympathy, she will eat that up."

Cuddy sits down on the couch and shakes her head at her husband.

"What are we going to do for Chrismukkah then?"

"First of all, that is not a real holiday so we really don't _have _to do anything. Second, just invite Wilson, the bimbo and his brats over on Christmas day. As for the whole Jew thing, you are half Jewish so I think you are okay if you only light up four candles on the menorah instead of eight."

"You just think of everything don't you?" Cuddy asks sarcastically. House kisses her forehead,

"That is why you married me."

"What the hell was I thinking?" Cuddy asks as Emma comes into the living room with Marina and Ian on her tail.

"Bad word mommy," Emma scolds her mother and sits next to her on the couch.

"Wow Cuddy, what a potty mouth," House teases her.

"You really like pushing your luck don't you." House winks at her and tousles Ian's hair.

"Always." House mumbles. He gives Cuddy a kiss goodbye as well as Emma and Ian before heading back to PPTH.

"HEY WILSON!" House yells loudly as he enters Cuddy's office. Wilson, who was intensely focused on whatever was in front of the computer screen, jumps in his chair.

"How can I help you House?" Wilson asks and shuts off Cuddy's computer.

"Cuddy is making me invite you and the rest of your family to Christmas day at our house. God knows why." Wilson scrunches his wooly eyebrows,

"An atheist and a Jew celebrating Christmas, the irony is not lost on me." House rolls his eyes, he hears this every year from Wilson who ends up coming regardless.

"It was either inviting you over or going to Cuddy's mothers for five days. Sadly you were my best option."

"Damn, you shouldn't have told me, now I am going to have to say no! Sorry House, it looks like you are going to have to suffer through Arlene."

"Trust me, I would rather spend Christmas here at the hospital with Coma Guy then go to Arlene's." Wilson doesn't doubt that at all and laughs.

"Kim and I are in."

"Of course you are."

"What are you going to get Cuddy for Christmas?" House shrugs,

"I was thinking furry handcuffs, edible underwear and some new lingerie."

"I said what you are getting Cuddy, not yourself."

"Damn it, I hate giving people gifts, especially women. How the hell should I know what Cuddy wants?"

"Gee House, I don't know; maybe you should because you are married to her."

"Yeah but if you think about it, there are so many ways that I could go wrong with my gift. If I buy her jewelry, she will think it is too clichéd, which it is. If I buy her a sweater, she probably won't like it, but she will wear it anyway to please me. I have to get her something that is meaningful, but nothing is coming to mind."

"Why don't you buy her something for the baby? She might like that," Wilson suggests.

"We have enough baby crap to last us a lifetime. I want something _for her_. What did you get Kim?"

"A weekend at a bed and breakfast in Vermont, she has always wanted to go to one."

"I am guessing you are going to ask Cuddy and I to babysit the rugrats while you are away."

"Well I was hoping to wait until you were drunk on Christmas to ask, but yes." House's pager beeping interrupts their conversation.

"Damn it, I really thought I solved that one. Try to get suggestions about gifts from Cuddy without being overly obvious about it while I am gone."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that House. Just let me throw this budget report to the side," Wilson quips as House is walking out the door. House swivels on his cane and sticks his tongue out at Wilson before slamming the door behind him.

The team goes through their differential with the new symptom added. House orders them to search the patient's home again for any hidden toxins and start the patient on a stronger antibiotic while they wait for new information to come in.

House is left by himself in his office to search for the perfect gift for Cuddy. He wants it to be meaningful but not corny. Also, he wants it to be something that Cuddy could actually use for a long time, but the problem is if she wants something she goes out and buys it for herself. _Hmmm….what is something that she hasn't bought in a while? _House desperately tries to search his mind for answers. The funny thing is he could rattle off symptoms, diagnosis and treatment for thousands of diseases but ask him to pick out one gift for his wife and he is clueless.

The only item House could come up with is getting Cuddy a new briefcase for work. She has had the same one since Emma was born. The only issue with that is Cuddy's taste is very particular. _What if I get her something she doesn't like? This is ridiculous, just pick something out and she can return it._House doesn't know the first thing about fashion, so he goes to someone who does.

"Wilson, I need your fashion advice," House says over the phone. Wilson laughs quickly before he realizes that House is serious.

"Oh uh…okay whose it for?" Wilson asks.

"My girlfriend, don't tell Cuddy. Who do you think it's for Wilson?" House can practically see Wilson rolling his eyes all the way from Cuddy's office.

"What do you need House? I have a lot of stuff to do."

"It's not my fault that you took Cuddy's crappy job, but I need to know what is a good brand or designer to get Cuddy a briefcase or purse."

"Well, I would look at the Hermes Birkin bags or Kate Spade, that's a good place to start."

"Thanks Wilson, I knew I could always count on your feminine side to help me." House hangs up on Wilson without saying goodbye and types Hermes into Google. He is surprised to see some of the bags Wilson recommended to be in the thousands of dollars, but if it lasts a lifetime so House really doesn't care. He decides on an ebony Hermes Birkin bag and orders it online. Satisfied that he did a good job, House takes a nap before his team comes back to badger him about the latest developments in the case.

The next day, Cuddy drags House to their OB/GYN appointment to find out the gender of their third child. They decided to bring Emma with since it was the last day before her preschool went on break.

"What do you want Emma? A brother or sister?" Cuddy asks as they are waiting for their name to be called.

"Sister, cause boys are gross," Emma informs her mother.

"Up top kid," House says and high fives his daughter. Cuddy elbows him in the ribs for his childish behavior. House laughs and wraps an arm around her.

"You are going to pay for that later," House whispers in Cuddy's ear. Cuddy glances up at him and kisses his cheek to smooth things over.

"Wilson tells me that you went to him for fashion advice? Were you wondering if your new Nike's matched your outfit?" Cuddy teases him.

"I was wondering where I could buy you more tops like the one you had on yesterday." House lies, he can't believe that Wilson told Cuddy what he was up to.

"You could have just asked me," Cuddy says, not convinced that House is telling her the truth.

"That would ruin your Christmas present Cuddy. By the way, why are we buying each other Christmas presents? It's not like either of us celebrate that holiday anyway."

"I figured I would spare you from buying me eight presents and just do one."

"I told you four since you were half Jewish. However, I could have gotten you eight days of bra and panty sets," House lowers his voice to a whisper so Emma doesn't overhear them.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but one gift is enough."

"Lisa Cuddy-House," The nurse calls. Cuddy, House and Emma stand up and follow the nurse to an exam room.

"You had your name hyphenated?" House asks in disbelief.

"I told you I did, you just didn't believe me." Cuddy counters and smiles as the nurse opens the door for them. Emma and House take a seat on the two chairs in the room while Cuddy sits on the exam table. The nurse does her usual tests and informs them that Dr. Douglas will be with them momentarily. House looks at Emma who has been shockingly quiet while the nurse was assessing Cuddy. He hopes that Emma will be in the medical field like him and Cuddy when she grows up.

"Hey Lisa, Greg," Douglas says and shakes their hands.

"Hey!" Emma says and taps Douglas on the shoulder.

"Emma, be nice," Cuddy scolds her daughter. Douglas laughs at Emma's brazenness and produces a lollipop for Emma to have.

"Thanks!" Emma says and shakes Douglas' hand.

"My pleasure Miss House," The doctor tells the adorable four-year-old.

"How are you feeling Lisa?" Douglas asks as he sits down in his chair with Cuddy's file.

"Good, I get a few headaches from time to time, but other than that I am fine." Douglas writes something down in her chart and nods.

"Don't be afraid to take a Tylenol if you are in pain." House suppresses an eye roll, they are all doctors here, and Douglas doesn't need to coddle them. Cuddy nods politely as she catches House whisper something in Emma's ear.

"Well everything looks good so far, so let me get the machine." Douglas excuses himself and Cuddy waits for House to make some inappropriate comment about her OB/GYN.

"What an idiot, of course you can take Tylenol if you have a headache," House mutters under his breath.

"He is just doing his job House, I know the concept is foreign to you, but doctors give advice to patients about medication."

"No he is just covering his a-s-s in case you sue him."

"Regardless, it was still nice of him to tell me." House is about to come back with a witty remark, but Douglas swings open the door, wheeling the machine in with him. Cuddy leans back and pulls her top up to just underneath her breasts. Douglas puts the probe to her abdomen and finds the baby.

"Who said boy and who said girl?" Douglas asks, knowing from past experiences that Cuddy and House have had bets on the gender.

"Emma and I have girl and Cuddy and Ian have boy." House explains and scoots his chair a little closer to get a better view.

"Congratulations House you are right it's a girl." Douglas says and does one last check to see if the baby is okay. House and Cuddy smile at each other and Emma is bouncing up and down in her chair. Douglas turns off the machine and gives Cuddy a towel to wipe off her swollen stomach.

"I finally get to name our child," House says and helps Cuddy sit up.

"We are NOT naming our child after any former singer or one of your hookers!" Cuddy whispered to him as they are walking out of the office with Emma a few steps ahead of them.

"So Brandy is a no then?" House asks his wife just to see her glare at him. House doesn't have name picked out yet because he thought he would lose. He actually wants to pick a meaningful name contrary to what Cuddy might believe. Seeing the distressed look on his wife's face House acquiesces.

"Don't worry; I will come up with something good. I just need some time. Do you want to talk to Wilson before we go?"

"No, I talked to him this morning, let's just go home."

"So you are leaving Wilson to pester me about what we are having? Thanks Cuddy, you are just the best wife ever," House says sarcastically.

"Don't mention it," Cuddy says as she straps Emma into her seat. House takes Emma and Cuddy home before heading back to the hospital. As always, his first stop is to see his best friend.

"So, who won the bet?" Wilson asks as House barely steps into Cuddy's office.

"I did, it's a girl," House says as Wilson tries to hug him.

"What are you going to name her?" Wilson asks and leans back on Cuddy's desk. House shrugs,

"I haven't decided yet. I really thought it was going to be a boy, but Cuddy picked that before I could."

"Why don't you ask Cuddy if she has a name picked out then?"

"Then I would admit defeat Wilson, I can't do that."

"Cuddy is going to keep bothering you until you decide on a name." House sighs,

"I know, but I have to solve my case first before I can worry about that." House takes a bite of Wilson's apple and leaves the office.

By five, House happily diagnoses the patient with psittacosis. Happy that his case is solved before Christmas, House leaves to enjoy his three day vacation unless an urgent patient comes in.

He walks into his house to see Cuddy cooking lasagna and macaroni for the kids.

"Did you solve your case?" Cuddy asks as she sees House slump in a chair out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, he had psittacosis from a chicken that he used to own and never told us about… moron," House mumbles and takes his leather jacket off.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, I figured you were coming home at five whether the case was solved or not."

"You are a good woman Cuddy," House says as Ian toddles into the kitchen with his favorite construction toy.

"I try," Cuddy says with her back turned.

"Daddy look," Ian orders and shoves his truck in House's face. House backs away and smiles at his son.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" Cuddy asks as she takes the lasagna out of the oven.

"Wow, you lasted a whole five minutes, I am impressed," House jokes and puts Ian on the floor.

"Thank you, I bet I lasted longer than Wilson."

"Much longer, but yes, I have decided. If you hate it, then we can negotiate."

"Okay, I won't know what it is until you tell me."

"If you would shut up, I will. Ashley Elizabeth House is my choice." Cuddy furrows her eyebrows and purses her lips.

"I like it, not too slutty or boyish. Good job House," Cuddy walks over to sit on his good leg.

"You sure you like it? I don't want you resenting me because of it."

"I am sure I can find other ways to resent you House, but I do like her name." Cuddy stamps a kiss on the corner of his mouth for reassurance then stands up to serve them dinner.

"Can you go get Emma? Dinner is ready," House gets up and takes the elevator upstairs. Something tells him that Cuddy isn't thrilled with the name; she is too scared of hurting his feelings. He wants her to be honest with him because it is an important decision that they are making. He will just have Kim drag it out of her on Christmas if worse come to worst.

The next few days pass by quickly and it is suddenly Christmas morning.

"MOMMY! DADDY! UP!" Emma commands with support from her brother. Emma throws her favorite stuffed animal to the bed before hoisting herself. Ian is upset that he was left on the floor and tries unsuccessfully to climb onto the bed. He runs over to Cuddy's side and hits her arm. Cuddy groans and opens her eyes to see her son's identical gray eyes staring back at her. She heaves Ian onto the bed with them. House is just starting to wake up, not quickly enough for Emma though, who hits her father on the chest.

"Emma! No hit," Ian says to her sister who sticks her tongue out at him. Cuddy raises her eyebrows in shock; she didn't know that Ian even knew how to string those words together.

"He told you," House mumbles into his pillow.

"Let me go to the bathroom and then we can go see what Santa brought you guys," Cuddy tells her eager children. House mumbles something about how Santa should wait until after ten in the morning to drop his gifts off. Honestly, he doesn't know why he and Cuddy are doing the whole "Santa" thing for Emma and Ian, but knows it's better to just go along with what his wife says.

Cuddy uses the bathroom and then they go downstairs to the tree. House stays behind to pop a Vicodin before joining his family downstairs. They watch the kids open various toys from Santa and the gifts Cuddy's family got them since they didn't go to Boston. Luckily, a blizzard ripped through Boston the night they were supposed to leave, not that they were going anyway, but it substantiated their story that much more.

Emma and Ian enthusiastically show Cuddy and House every present they got until there is nothing left. House grabs his gift for Cuddy and Cuddy does the same for House.

"This is only a part of your gift, the other part will come later," Cuddy tells him and winks at him to convey her meaning.

"Here is your gift, Wilson picked it out if you don't like it," House says and hands her a giant box.

"Oh my god, this is amazing! Thank you, I love it," Cuddy leans over to kiss House since the kids are too distracted with their own gifts.

"Good because I picked it out," House says and opens his gift. Cuddy laughs and watches animatedly as House tears through the wrapping paper like one of their children.

"Nice! I like it," House comments and pulls out a new navy blue North Face backpack complete with a leather jacket from Ralph Lauren.

"I thought your wardrobe could use an update," Cuddy teases him. House gets feigned disgusted look on his face,

"It does not! What is wrong with my graphic tees?"

"Nothing except for the ones you refuse to throw out even though they have holes in them."

"Daddy can you open?" Emma asks, holding up her new Barbie.

"Sure, why do they make these things childproof? I thought they were for children," House muses as he tries to get the doll from the box.

"Apparently they make it adult proof too," Cuddy quips and takes the box from her husband.

"What time are Wilson and Kim getting here?" House asks as he watches Cuddy effortlessly frees Barbie.

"Thanks mommy," Emma says and goes back to sorting through her toys.

"I think at noon, I should probably start cooking," Cuddy gets up, but feels House wrap an arm around her waist, preventing her from going anywhere.

"It does not take four hours to cook something," House says as he brings her back down onto the couch.

"Emma, Ian, help!" Cuddy says to her children who drop their toys and gang up on House.

"Alright, if you want to cook, go ahead," House gives in before he gets punched by one his children.

"I thought you would see it my way," Cuddy gives him a kiss on the cheek and retreats into the kitchen.

A little after noon, Wilson and his family stumble into the House home.

"Merry Christmas?" Wilson asks House who shrugs.

"As long as you have a gift, we can call it that," House says and accepts the gift from Wilson.

"You guys are nearing fifty and still do a gift exchange with each other?" Kim asks as brushes past them to help Cuddy in the kitchen while the twins go find Emma and Ian.

"Duh," House says childishly and throws Wilson his present.

"You got me a gift card to the hospital cafeteria? I didn't even think we have those," Wilson says with a laugh.

"Now I don't have to hear you bitching about buying me lunch every day when it's free!" House says, sounding proud of himself. House opens his to find tickets to a monster truck rally in Trenton.

"Very nice," House says and pockets the tickets.

"House get the kids, it's time to eat," Cuddy tells him.

"Do you realize that I am crippled or do you just not care?" House asks her, but she is already out of earshot.

"I'll do it," Wilson takes the elevator upstairs and drags the kids away from their toys. Everyone sits at the dining room table and passes around the food.

"I saw what you got Cuddy, House, I might steal it," Kim tells House.

"Wilson, buy your woman one of those so I don't have to hear Cuddy complain when her bag goes missing," House gripes to Wilson.

"Yeah I will get right on that. Do you have a grand lying around from your tab that you keep racking up?" Wilson asks.

"I will pay that tab in full right now if your wife's boobs are bigger than mine," House says. Kim and Cuddy's jaws drop and they both blush. Luckily, all of the kids are too busy chatting amongst themselves to hear the adults' conversation.

"What if Cuddy's are bigger than Kim's?" Wilson asks.

"I cannot believe you are getting involved in this Wilson," Cuddy says.

"I am not taking my top off to prove it to you guys," Kim tells the boys.

"Let's get back to Wilson's question ladies before we decide how to determine this," House says. "If I win, which I know I will then I get a free pass for a year expiring Christmas day next year."

"There is a five thousand dollar limit," Wilson says, making sure to cover all of his bases.

"Fine, now ladies, stand up and turn to the side." Kim and Cuddy both give House a death stare and stay put in their seats.

"Before we humiliate ourselves for your financial gain, we want you two to do something for us." Kim stops and waits until House is actually looking at her to continue.

"What? Whatever it is I am sure I will make Wilson do it," House says and gives Kim a carry on gesture.

"We want _both _of you to clear the table and put the leftovers away." Cuddy finishes for Kim. The boys grumble, but agree to do it. Cuddy and Kim stand up and turn to the side as Wilson and House scrutinize their breasts.

"This is so degrading, I can't believe we agreed to this," Cuddy whispers to Kim who agrees.

"Wilson better win because I want a nice trip to Vermont," Kim whispers back.

"Yes! I get one free year!" House gloats and holds out his hand for Cuddy to high five him. Cuddy shakes her head and the ladies sit back down.

"It's because I am pregnant House, don't get too excited," Cuddy says but gives him a teasing wink. House shrugs as Wilson starts clearing off the table.

"Sorry, I would help but I have a bad leg," House says and holds up his cane for emphasis.

"You better get your crippled butt in the kitchen if you want me to show you the other half of your gift!" Cuddy heatedly whispers. House dramatically sighs and picks up some plates to bring into the kitchen.

After the table is cleared off, Emma, Ian, and the twins open some presents while Kim opens the presents for Sophia. By four, Kim and Wilson take their kids home. Emma and Ian play with their newer toys while Cuddy and House relax on the couch. They put the kids to bed by eight and retreat to their bedroom.

"Enough with the foreplay show me what you got me," House says as Cuddy starts kissing his lips. She breaks away with a mischievous smirk and starts taking her pants off.

"Someone is impatient tonight. You have to find it first," Cuddy whispers in his ear and slips her shirt off. House is both intrigued and annoyed by this and starts scanning every inch of his wife's body. Cuddy lies down on the bed as she watches her husband analyze her. Suddenly, House's face lights up and he smirks.

"You got a cane tattoo on your inner thigh? I love you," House says and leans down to kiss her.

"Well, it's a stencil. I wanted to make sure you liked it first before I got it tattooed. Plus, I didn't want to get a tattoo while I was pregnant. So, if you like it, I will get the tattoo after the baby is born."

"I love it! Thank you," House says sincerely and starts to shed his clothes.

**A/N 2: That is the end for good this time. I would like to thank every single person that has read and reviewed my House stories, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. This is probably my last House/Cuddy story, but I will always be a fan. Thanks again. **


End file.
